Dr Spencer Reid's family medical history!
by Love Of Blood
Summary: How does Spencer Reid deal with developing schizophrenia? Spencer Reid deals with developing schizophrenia with help from his big brother Derek Morgan!


It was a normal day at the FBI headquarters. All of the FBI workers were all busy all thanks to a brand new case that had just been discovered. Smiling with

pride that he was soon going to be part of solving the next case, Dr. Spencer Reid held his head up high as he made his way towards the coffee room on

room #7 where he would pour his normal morning cup of coffee before making his way towards his desk, but this was no normal day here at the FBI

headquarters. No, this was the beginning of something big. Something big that would change not only Reid's life forever but would change Agent Derek

Morgan's life forever as well. Right as Reid had finished making his cup of coffee and had turned around to make his way to his desk, he was startled by FBI

leader Aaron Hotcher. "Meeting room in five minutes!" Announced Aaron Hotcher as he popped his head around the corner. After making his announcement

to Reid, his head had quickly disappeared. Wondering what that was all about. Reid paused to take in what had just happened before slowly make his way

towards the meeting room. Once in the meeting room, he walked over to his normal spot among the meeting room table. No time was given for the rest of

the FBI team to talk about their morning so far or what they did the night before. All that they had time for was to start discussing about the new case and

that for Reid had informed him that this was no normal case. This case was important. "Hello everyone! Now as you can tell there has been a new case that

has came to our attention. The case involds babies ranging anywhere between 16 weeks old babies 4 year olds children all from the Seattle land area being

kidnapped and taken for days on end until they are find a week later laying dead somewhere far away from the safety of their parents. The first victim was

24 month old Gina Young who was reported missing from her Seattle home a month ago for a week before being found 10miles away laying on a few patches

of grass in the middle of a open field. Her body had a total of 24 knife stabs all closely aimed towards her month. We don't know for sure but we think that it

has to do something to do with the mouth for just like the second victim the knife stabs were also close to her mouth. 12 month old Rose Peterson was

kidnapped three weeks ago only to be found a week later laying in the middle of a public park. No witness has come forth to report any strange happens

linking to the young girl, but we are hoping that by working on this case we can in courage people to come forward that knows anything. Anything at all

about

this case. Just two weeks ago there has been a sighting of a young girl at the age of three who had been found dead in the woods. She was stabbed again

close to the mouth 36 times. Now, nothing in the last week has turned up related to this case but knowing that Seattle is known for the city that never

sleeps, I won't be surprised to find out that another young girl has been found dead somewhere stabbed I don't know how many times near the mouth after

being missing for a week. I just hope that it doesn't end up happening for if there is one thing that I don't like it is children getting hurt. "After that, J.J. sat

down in the closet chair. Silence filled the room as everyone took in what was just told to them. It wasn't until Garcia had started to cry that the silence had

been broken. Getting up from his seat, Morgan slowly walked over to where Garcia was sitting. Kneeling down, he started to whisper quiet calm and sweet

words to her, which ended up working for the next thing that had happened was that Garcia was smiling her normal smile. Glad to of made Garcia smile

again, Morgan turned to Hotch and that was when Hotch had announced that the team had twenty minutes to get ready before the plane that would take

them to Seattle would take off.


End file.
